Camp Stories
by CSIvHP11
Summary: a fic based on the stories that my cabin came up with while I was camping, hope you like it:
1. Green Peas

**A fic based on the stories me and my cabin wrote when I went camping. We are crazy, and they all have no rhyme or reason, but they are hilarious!! belive me, the stories are the _Bold/Italics _The rest is a way for me to join them together.**

Grissom and Sara were looking through an old box they had found in the back of their attic. They were moving into a new house, a bigger house, and were bringing all of their boxes downstairs, when they had found this one crammed in the far corner.

"I remember these" Sara whispered, pulling out some yellowing sheets of paper, Grissom turned to look at her.

"Where are they from?" he asked.

"A camp I went to once as a child, my cabin wrote this together, I kept the original copies, but e-mailed a copy to each of them" she explained.

"What camp was it?" he questioned.

"A CSI camp" she laughed, he chuckled as well.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me" he told her. "Now lets read these stories" he said, picking the first paper up.

_**Sara and Catherine were walking down the hall in the lab.**_

_**They decided to go to the store to buy a green pea.**_

_**When they got to the store they discovered that there was no green peas.**_

_**So they decided to settle on purple peas, and bought a whole bag.**_

_**After they bought it, they took the peas back to the lab to show the guys.**_

_**When they got back to the lab, they found out the purple peas were really monsters.**_

_**They named the monsters Billy Bob, Cheesy, Macaroon, and Flarts.**_

_**So they decided to spray a special serum on them to make them dissolve.**_

_**But instead of dissolving them, it turned them orange.**_

_**Once they turned orange, they turned into ravenous beasts.**_

_**But all of a sudden, they turned to cute, orange fluffy bunnies.**_

_**So they inspected the bunnies, and kept them in confinement to study them over a week.**_

_**After a week, the bunnies didn't change.**_

_**The bunnies were really back-stabbing bunnies, and stabbed the people in the back with knifes.**_

_**But before the knifes touched the people, the knifes turned into carrots.**_

_**So a week after the peas had turned into bunnies, the bunnies dissolved into mid-air.**_

_**And everyone thought the lab had returned to normal.**_

_**But the glass had broken when the bunnies knifes had turned to carrots, and when the bunnies wind knocked over the people, they died.**_

_**But when the people died, they turned to butterflies who pooped unicorns.**_

_**So one day a butterfly decided to poop on a little kid, and the kid yelled 'Unicorn!"**_

_**And that's why Grissom loves butterflies.**_

"And thats why I love butterflies? Seriously, why do they all have our names?" he asked her, as she hid her face in her hands.

"The names, were me and one of my few friends, and Grissom came from the astronaut, there was a huge space fan in the cabin. It only gets worse" she whispered between her fingers.

"I can't wait," he said, going to grab the next one.

**Good? do you want more, there will be three more if you do, just review and let me know:)**


	2. Doodle Fairies

**Yeah, people are reading this, okay, now to the second chap, with an even more random story, and what Sara says about the names is true, except, I am Ashly, and one of the other girls was Rush, R&R, please:)**

"So, on to the next one," Grissom said, picking the next paper up.

"Do we have to?" Sara asked.

"I'm afraid so, now that I've started, I can't stop" he told her.

"Joy" she mumbled, and he started to read.

_**There once was a Doodle Fairy named Pennini.**_

_**Who had a pretty dress with sparkles on it.**_

_**And a dog who meowed.**_

_**Whos fur looked like flames.**_

_**And during the winter it turns to ice, and he looks like ice-cubes.**_

_**So one day Pennini doodled up a little penguin.**_

_**She named the penguin Pogo, and it popped to life.**_

_**She also had two ponies, and seven cats.**_

_**The pony's names were Capachino, and Snitchzal, the cat's names were Bagel, Pumpkin Nuckers, Piedniny, Po, Moe, Tiger, and Joe.**_

_**One day Pennini got bored and drew up four friends named Rush, Nikki, Jordan, and Ashley.**_

_**The next day the five friends, the dog, Pogo the Penguin, the two ponies, and the seven cats decided to go on an adventure to the New World.**_

_**In that New World the sky was green, the grass was blue, and bunnies were happy yet evil, and purple.**_

_**So one day Rush decided to pick up one of the bunnies, and that was a bad mistake.**_

_**Cause the bunny pulled out a knife and stabbed her with it, but it turned into a carrot.**_

_**But the carrots were just a sharp, and when it touched the Fairies, it turned them into Unicorns who pooped chocolate tasting crap.**_

_**They ignored the bunnies, and took their airship to avoid them.**_

_**Then they met Charlie the Unicorn who was singing 'Put a Banana in You Ear.'**_

_**Then they joined in, and started singing 'Fergilicious.'**_

_**Then Pennini drew a camera and took pictures.**_

_**The pictures were of Charlie's horn, which was duck-tapped on his head, and of the dogs' coat.**_

_**They sold their pictures on Shmebay, and got millions of Macaroni.**_

_**They them bought a pool inside a pool.**_

_**They also bought shoes, and the complete Harry Potter series cause they got smarticals.**_

_**And with their macaroni, they bought a Wii, and played happily ever after.**_

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask about this one, but were did you get the names here?" he said when he was done.

"Pennini was completely random. Pogo was our councilor, the animals were all random, I was Rush, that was my camp name, and the other were in the cabin with me" she explained.

"And Charlie?"

"Have you never seen Charlie the Unicorn? It's a hit on YouTube, that song comes from the second video" she told him.

"Now, we continue" he said, going on with the torture.

**I dont own Charlie, I wish I did, but his videos are funny, I would suggest you look them up, but the entire thing with his horn, is mine, I think it should happen in the next video, if there is one, R&R please:)**


	3. They Dont Die

**_Thanks, everyone who has reviewd, I appreciate it, now one with Saras hilarious tourture:)_**

"Do we seriously have to read them all?" Sara begged.

"Yup, I am cerious about the mind of a young Sara Sidle" Grissom laughed.

"Hmmp" Sara said, and Grissom read the next paper.

**Once there was a turtle named Nikki, a blue bird named Dizzy, a polar bear named Rush, a wolf named G-dawg, and a penguin named Pogo.**

**They all lived together in Atlantis with Nessie and Saquatch.**

**One day they decided to build a Theme Park and named it Disney World Jr.**

**Their favorite part of the park was Bunny Land, were everything was happy, and rainbows and butterflies, flowers, a fountain squirting Coke, and all you can eat junk food.**

**But after all that there was evil, money-stealing bunnies that plotted to steal the friends money.**

**But before they could steal the money the friends went on the most awesomful roller coaster ever, which was a cross between the Dominator and the Gryffin.**

**But they then decided to throw a birthday party and invited Charlie the Unicorn, and all their animal friends and all the mystical creatures.**

**They ate so much that they got so chubby that they couldn't move, so they tried using an elevator, but it broke, and tried to use roller blades, but fell over.**

**So, while they were rolling around on the ground, the bunnies hopped to find the money, and give it to the Wizard of OZ.**

**But the Wizard of OZ wouldn't accept it because they stole it.**

**So the bunnies asked what they had to do to get money.**

**The Wizard said 'You have to drink out of the fountain over 100 times, sweep the entire Park with their tails, wrap the entire park with clear plastic sticky stuff (seran wrap) and had to eat the chocolate tasting crud'**

**So the bunnies pulled out the machine guns, shot everybody and killed them.**

**At the end of the momentous day the only creatures left on Earth was Pogo the penguin, Nikki the turtle, Dizzy the blue bird, G-dawg the wolf, Rush the polar bear, Charlie the Unicorn, and the cockroaches.**

**They threw the limp bunnies into the ocean, along with the other bodies.**

**After the war, the cockroaches decided to rule the world, and that is why they never die.**

"You know, there is a real reason why cockroaches are hard to kill" Grissom told Sara.

"And I'm sure its fasinating, really, but I personaly don't care" Sara mumbled.

"Whats the next one?" he asked.

"How about we go get some fod before we read that one, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" Sara suggested, hopeful that he would bite.

"Fine, since you are adement about me not reading it, we will take a fifteen minute break" he chuckled, and helped her stand up.


End file.
